So Much For Happy Endings
by FlamingUke.com
Summary: They were just regular friends/team mates but ever since they arrived from the mission, Gray confessed to Lucy, leaving Juvia helpless & hopeless. Erza however has a thing for Natsu ever since Mirajane brought it up. Find out!
1. What a pain!

**Hey, this is my very first fanfic so I hope you guys won't be too harsh on me when reviewing this. Anyway, happy reading & please R&R. ^_^**

Lucy just got back home after the tiring mission she had to go through. Why is she tired? Mainly it was because of Natsu who burned every single of the houses when he was about to shoot his fire at the bad guy. However, Gray became one of Natsu's victims. Despite on getting himself _fired _by Natsu, he too _fires _up and freezes the whole town including Natsu. Lucy did everything that she could to make both Natsu and Gray stop but Erza made everything worse. From burning houses and iced town, Erza destroyed the whole town with her swords as she requipped into a stronger armour. Not to mention a sexy armour too.

The mission was a success but the rewards they earn were meant for the damages they had created. Lucy however, is not satisfied by it as she now has no money to pay the rent for her house. Once again, Lucy is depressed. She really needed the money badly yet she couldn't earn the money at all, thanks to her comrades.

" I really need to take a hot bath...I'm so darn tired! How am I suppose to stay hot and sexy when there are bruises all over my body? " exclaimed Lucy while examined at every single inch of her nude body.

As Lucy opens the door to her bathroom, Gray and Natsu were on the bath tub, taking a luxurious bath using Lucy's expensive shower gel and shampoo. When the boys look up to see who was at the door, their faces turned bright red as Lucy was totally butt naked in front of them.

" Kyaa!"

" Err...Lucy, you forgot your towel, " said Gray.

" I took your towel..., " admitted Natsu with a small faint voice.

" What are you guys doing in my bath tub?"

" Taking a hot bath...?"

" Duh, are you blind Lucy?" said Natsu sarcastically.

" GET OUT!" screamed Lucy while grabbing her slightly small towel, just enough to cover her private parts.

" Aww, don't be like that..." pleaded Natsu.

" Come, join us!" called Gray to Lucy while making a 'come' sign with his hand.

" HELL NO! You guys are out of your own minds!" yelled Lucy.

" Then make way for me." said Erza who came out of nowhere. What came to Lucy's surprise, Erza already changed into a towel so that she could take a hot bath along with Natsu and Gray.

Gray and Natsu quickly gets up and grabbed their towels just because they were terrified to see Erza. Unfortunately, Natsu slipped due to Lucy's bar of soap, causing him to pull Gray with him and Gray dragging Lucy then Lucy dragging Erza. As Erza was dragged down by Lucy, her foot strucked the bathroom door and caused the door to close behind them shut while the others fell into the used hot tub._ Eeeww.._

_ " _What the hell did you do that for?" yelled Gray at Natsu.

" Hey! It was not my fault that Lucy's soap got in the way!" yelled Natsu back at Gray.

" Kyaa! Gray, you pervert!" yelled Lucy.

" Ahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...it was reflexes...I had no idea that it happened!" blushed Gray as he realises that he grabbed Lucy's towel when Natsu dragged him along with him. Lucy however, is totally butt naked again which made Gray to be extremely horny. He reached out for Lucy's revealing butt but Erza slapped his hand.

" What are you doing, Gray?" asked Erza in a scary way.

" N-nothing..." said Gray while eying at Lucy's butt or what he calls 'Lucy's cute bottom'.

" I had enough of this! Let's get out of here Lucy!" exclaimed Erza while tries to get up from the tub.

" If you guys learn how to knock the door and asked for my permission to come in, I wouldn't mind. But you didn't! You guys just barge in like this is your house!" yelled Lucy to everyone in the bathroom.

" Hey! I live here okay?" said Natsu as he points at the wall where he wrote _Property of Natsu Dragneel _with his fire magic.

" Me too.." said Gray while pointing to a clothes line filled with his boxers & clothes. But mainly boxers because that's the only clothing that he has with him all the time.

" Don't forget me..I live here too," said Erza while reaching out for the door knob. As her hand was firmly gripping on the door knob and rotating it, it got stuck.

" Don't tell me we are locked in here.."

" Heheh! Stand back guys! I'm going to burn this door into ashes! Hahaha!" said Natsu while laughing out loud.

" This is my house! You may have destroyed the whole town but you can't and I mean CAN'T destroy my house...Gray, how long do you intend to keep holding on to my towel?" exclaimed Lucy.

" Oops! Heheh..I thought you don't need it anymore.." said Gray bashfully while handing Lucy back her towel.

" Don't worry, I'll get us out of here," said Erza calmly. She immediately requipped herself into an armour with a sword in her hand, getting ready to struck the door.

" Not you too, Erza. How many times do I have to tell you guys? Don't DESTROY my house!" yelled Lucy.

In the end, everyone gave up since Lucy wouldn't let anyone to destroy her house. What shall they do to get themselves out or should I say to control their sexual needs (referring to Gray) ?

" Lucy, are you in there? Why is the door locked?" pleaded a voice form outside.

Everyone stood there steadily. After hearing the voice a couple of times, Lucy break the silence at last.

" Loki?"

**Yup, I guess this is pretty much it for the first chapter lol. XD please R+R !**


	2. A fight between a fire mage & a spirit

**Alright this is the second chapter. Please R+R! Arigatou! .**

" Loki? Is that you?" cried Lucy from the bathroom.

" Yeah, something starts to smell in here..," said Gray while glaring at Natsu.

" What are you looking at, droopy eyes?"

" You know exactly what I mean, squinty eyes!"

"Guys, enough or I'll beat the hell out of you!" glares Erza at the both Natsu and Gray.

" Yes, ma'am!" cried the both of them while hugging each other close.

" Alright, stand back," assured Loki to everyone.

Loki knocked against the door with all his might while the others move back except Natsu as his ultra ego is out of control. Natsu has to pay for the price because of his ego so he ended up squashed on the floor by the door that Loki knocked into.

" Oh, thank you so much Loki! But you still have to pay for the damages, you know," said Lucy to Loki.

" Is my body good enough for you? I mean for knocking down your door?" asked Loki sheepishly.

" What do you mean by that?" meowed a suspiciously looking blue cat with wings, nibbling on it's food.

" Happy? What are you doing in here?"

" Let me guess, you're looking for fish and that's the fish that Lucy got from the carnival yesterday?" asked Gray.

" Aye!" meowed Happy happily.

" Happy! Give me back my goldfish!" yelled Lucy

" Too late nya~..I'm still hungry.." meowed Happy.

" Argh! Who the hell knocked me down? I'm so gonna kill that bastard who knocked me down with that damn door! Come out and face me, bastard!" yelled Natsu while breathing out fire form his mouth.

Terrified to see Natsu so outraged, Loki returned to the Spirit world so that Natsu wouldn't punch his very handsmely face. Natsu got very upset to find that no one was there to admit so he punched Gray's face. Gray however, punched Natsu's face since he was punched for no reason. In conclusion, Natsu and Gray fought...with only towels on while the girls went out to the public baths located nearby their guild.

Meanwhile, something odd happened in Lucy's bath tub. The remaining waters in there start to gather, buldging up which started to shape into a human form. Not just any human form but a female form. As the features of the body and face is even, there stood Juvia on the bath tub. Her eyes are sparkly blue but turned even sparklier as she was staring directly at Gray. Yes, she has the hots for our Mr. Gray Fullbuster.

" Kyaa~...Gray-sama is so hot! It was disgusting to see everyone in the bath tub at the same time. Natsu is the ugliest man on Earth! Erza...well, she was scary but how dare she slapped Juvia's poor Gray-sama's hand. As for Lucy, how dare she reveal those big busts of hers in front of Gray-sama! Blergh! But it was worth it...I get to see Gray-sama up close, observing every single detail of his very manly body!" said Juvia to herself.

" Oi! Why did you punched me on the face? " yelled Gray.

" I got frustrated and I really need to punch someone on the face!" yelled Natsu back at Gray.

" It was Loki, you idiot! He knocked you down with the door!"

" LOKIII! You are so dead meat! I'm going to burn you into crisps!" yelled Natsu.

Natsu then spooted something shiny on Lucy's writing desk. There lays Lucy's pouch containing Spirit keys which gave Natsu an idea. Yes, Natsu is trying to open the gate and force him to come into the Human world. In the other hand, Gray felt something weird as if someone was watching him. He looked to the left then to the right and up then down, sighing in relief and thought to himself that it was just his imagination – or so he thought.

" Oi Natsu, do you get the feeling that you were being watched?" asked Gray to Natsu.

" I open the gate of err...something,something..Loki the big fat cat! Come out now and fight me!" yelled Natsu to the Leo Spirit key.

Unfortunately, he didn't recite it right but more like mocking Loki to come out. Eventually, Loki didn't come out as he was told by a fake Celestial mage.

" You are pretty dumb, you know that...Why don't you ask Lucy to open the gate for you?" said Gray

" Hmm...That's a great idea! You're not bad after all! I thought that you're just a pervert who has no looks and brains but you're actually smart! Thanks Gray!" said Natsu as he changes into his clothes, running off to find Lucy while holding on to Lucy's Spirit keys.

Gray stood there all by himself in Lucy's house when suddenly, he saw a glimpse of something in the bathroom. He walked up towards the bathroom to see who was in there. To his surprise, Juvia splashed herself towards Gray, finding himself attached to Juvia's water body. Gray turned bright red as his face was just in between Juvia's boobs.

" J-Juvia, what the hell are you doing?" asked Gray bashfully as he tried to free himself from Juvia.

" Juvia wants Gray-sama all to herself. Juvia won't let any other women to seduce you except for me." said Juvia while clinging on to Gray.

" What do you mean by _other women seducing me_?" asked Gray.

" Lucy-san," replied Juvia without any hestitation.

" Lucy is just a friend! 'Though she has a very nice body..," said Gray while recalling back what had happened in the bathroom in his mind.

" Juvia will finish her off!"

" No,no! Please don't finish her off!"

" Juvia will unless Gray-sama will stop seeing her,"

" Juvia, how could you say that to your team mate?"

" She is not my team mate, she is Juvia's love rival,"

" But we even pretended to become lovers so that you could make Lucy jealous. Isn't that enough for you?"

" No. Juvia doesn't think that it is enough,"

Gray thought about it long and hard. He gaves up. There's nothing could do about Juvia's rage and jealousy for Lucy.

" Fine, just don't hurt Lucy,"

" Arigatou, Gray-sama! Juvia loves you and will forever loves you! Meet Juvia at the guild okay?" said Juvia while kissing Gray's cheek, leaving him all alone again in Lucy's house.

_I'm so sorry, Lucy..._thought Gray to himself. He changes into his clothes and left a note for Lucy before he leaves. _I need to see you..._thought Gray and leaves the house with a glum on his face.

Meanwhile, Erza and Lucy were simply enjoying the public bath where there were no distractions occur. Mirajan was there too and so as Cana.

" So, anything interesting happened lately?" asked Mirajane at both Erza and Lucy.

" It was okay. Some things get out of hand though" replied Erza calmly.

" It was chaotic! How could you say that _some things got out of hand_? It was madness I tell you!" cried Lucy.

" At least I didn't create any problem...,"said Erza with a straight face.

" I'm lucky that i'm not involved in that matter," said Cana.

" Aww, cheer up Lucy. Let me guess, it was Natsu and Gray right? They barge into your house and made a mess in your place?" asked Mirajane while comforting Lucy who is actually in distress.

" Not just Natsu and Gray but Erza and Happy were there! They go WAY beyond that, Mira. They wrecked my door!" cried Lucy.

" Technically, Loki wrecked your door and it is not entirely our fault. It's your fault," said Erza.

" Why is my fault? I-"

Just then, Natsu barged into the ladies public bath causing the girls in there running and panicking while throwing soaps and shampoo bottles at him. But Natsu doesn't understand the word _give up_ and _shame._ He want in and searched for Lucy so that he could beat the crap out of Loki.

" Lucy! There you are! I really need your help!"

" Go ask for Gray's help! Don't you realise that you created a chaos in here?" cried Lucy while hugging her exposed body in the bath.

" Gray told me to come here! Besides, he doesn't have your kind of magic to call Loki out!"

" Why did you need him?"

" To kick his ass.."

Suddenly, Taurus appeared out of nowhere, trying to tackle down girls in the bath.

" Moo~! Naked girls with nice bodies! Moo~!"

" Kyaa~! Taurus get back into the Spirit world right now!" cried out Lucy.

" Moo~! Lucy, you got nice body! I'll go back to my world when i'm done looking at your nice body! Moo~!"

" A-a talking cow in underwear is on the loose..!" cried Cana while hugging Mirajane.

" L-Lucy, make it return to it's world. Please, this is getting very uncomfortable.." said Mirajane.

" Taurus, I will close the gate!" glared Lucy at Taurus.

" Oi perverted cow, can you please go back to your world. You're freaking the girls out. Oh, don't forget to bring out Loki for me. I want to kick that bastard's ass!" exclaimed Natsu.

" Moo~! Fine, I'll go then,"

_Poof!_ Taurus dissapeared into thin air. Then, Loki appeared forcefully, surprised to see that he is in a such inconvinient place. He stood up and uses his charms on the ladies so that he could get out of there without being thrown out and called pervert.

" Ladies, I'm so sorry for the inconvinience. Enjoy your bath for I will lead myself out with this pink haired guy who has no shame in him. Good day, ladies." said Loki as winked his eye at his audience, dragging Natsu by his scarf out of the crowd.

" Alright Natsu, what's your problem?" asked Loki as soon as they get out of the bath of heaven.

" Argh! Don't you know why I called for you?"

" Err...Does it have something to do with knocking you down with Lucy's bathroom door?"

" Of course it is you bastard! That is the problem!"

" But I don't see why that it is a problem.."

" You KNOCKED me down! That IS the problem!"

" So, what are you going to do now?"

" I'm going to kick your ass and burn that ugly face of yours, BASTARD!"

" Wow, how long has it been for you to look yourself in the mirror? I mean, I am admired by all the girls in town while you have none. I'm pretty handsome, you know that? You, not so much."

" Why you...? I'm so freaking fired up now! I'm going to beat the hell out of you!" yelled Natsu as he breathes out fire through his nose and mouth then his whole body is on fire.

" With pleasure." smirked Loki while cracking both of his knuckles, getting ready to rumble with Natsu.

**Hehe...I really don't know what to say about this chapter but I then realised that Erza plays such a small part in this chapter. I promise to make Erza appeal more on the next chapter. Please R+R! ^_^**


End file.
